Toaru Majutsu no Seiryū
by RedOmega
Summary: The head of all exorcists, Tsuchimikado Arima, sends one of the Twelve Guardians, Mitosaka Kankuro, to Academy City to investigate the cause of Impurity-like creatures that appeared only recently. There, he meets a certain number of familiar faces and new ones.
1. Prologue

**Hi. This is a fanfic of my character. I still don't know much of his personality and powers as he's is still a minor character but I decided to wing it. This is after the battle with Kuranashi and Yuuto in the anime. The manga is still ongoing.**

* * *

=Narukami Hospital=

"She only needs to take her medicine once every week." Mitosaka Kankuro instructed, wearing his doctor outfit. He is one of the Twelve Guardians of the Exorcists Group and is considered the third strongest after Amawaka Seigen retired. His epithet is Azure Dragon. He also wears his signature white face mask.

"Thank you, doctor." The woman with brown hair and holding a young girl thanked him. She turns to her child, "Miyu-chan, what will you say?"

"Thank you, doc!" The girl answered cheerfully.

Kankuro patted the little girl's head and gave a warm smile, "Make sure you get better soon, all right?"

"Okay!" The girl nodded.

The mother and child waved their good byes and left the room. As Kankuro stood up from his seat, his phone rings, which startles him and drop the phone.

"Sheesh, that scared me..." Kankuro picked up his blue flip phone and opened it. He gave a confused expression after he saw who is calling.

"Arima-sama?"

He then pushed the green phone icon and holded the phone over his ear, "Hello?

"Hi~, Kankuro-kun~!" Tsuchimikado Arima greeted with his usual happy-go-lucky voice. He is the head exorcist and is considered the strongest among them.

"A-Arima-sama! Why did you call me?" Kankuro politely asks, however, like most of the Twelve Guardians, he is somewhat annoyed by Arima's loud nature, which nearly blew his eardrums.

"Can you come here in the meeting room?" Arima's tone slowly became more serious and deep, "This is actually a private talk between the two of us."

*Beep*

...?

In silence, Kankuro opened up the cabinet behind him and took out his exorcism uniform.

* * *

=The Twelve Guardians' meeting room=

In the dark meeting room, Kankuro and Arima sat in front of each other with the huge round table distancing them.

"What's wrong, Arima-sama?" Kankuro asks.

"I'll cut to the chase, I'll be dispatching you." Arima told him in a casual tone.

Kankuro responded with a confused expression, "What? Why?"

Arima stood up, "There has been recent sightings of strange creature appearing in this 'city'. Exorcists who passed by this place have said that the creatures resemble an Impurity but looks almost as if someone created them." He let out sigh, "They attempted to investigate but are unable to gain access of entering."

Kankuro twitched, "Are you talking about..."

"Yes. Academy City."

"But, why me?" Kankuro asks.

Arima chuckled, "That's a simple question. Who else in this place knows better about Academy City than we do? I'm pretty sure that you know that Academy City is not a renowned place here in this part of Japan. I doubt most people even heard about it."

"I won't be able to enter-"

"That's not necessarily true! Your presence is actually requested by two familiar people!"

"Eh?"

The head exorcist cut him off with a happy-go-lucky voice as if he's in a game show, "The first was the one who chose you as the only candidate! The second is the one who supported his idea! That's why you can enter without ANY problems!"

Arima then gave a warm smile, "After all, you're on _both_ sides."

* * *

...And that's how I ended up in Heaven Canceller's Hospital in Academy City.

"Ah, it's been a long time, Mitosaka-kun." The frog-faced doctor greeted him.

"Yes, Sir Heaven Canceller!" Kankuro politely bowed.

Apparently, they met during the medical practitioners' gathering that was held in Academy City a few years ago. The two have become acquaintances since then. Kankuro seemed to look up to Heaven Canceller since he is known for being able to cure nearly any diseases as a doctor.

"Please cease the formality." Heaven Canceller said, "Is it all right for you to work here as you investigate the case?"

"It's all right. It's a job for a doctor."

The frog-faced doctor smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that. I had actually reserved a place for you to live in here in Academy City."

...

"Wait, what?"

* * *

 **I'm still learning how to write long scenes and conversations.**

 **This is the first time I wrote a fanfic with my phone.**


	2. An Immortal Girl

**I'm just choosing my favourite characters from the two anime/manga. Oh, whatever. After all, most fanfics are what if or made up stories.**

* * *

 _"It's been a week since I've been dispatched here in Academy City..."_

Mitosaka Kankuro is walking around the streets, passing by a spiky black-haired boy with numerous bite marks. He wore a blue jacket with a black undershirt and grey jeans and black boots. He still retained his white face mask. He opened his phone and it shows a checklist.

 _"District 1, 4, 9, 13, 21.."_

"..."

 _"There are no signs of any abnormalities in those places...are those reports true?"_

Kankuro shook his head.

 _"If it wasn't then those two wouldn't have contacted Arima-sama..."_

*THUD*

"Huh?"

Kankuro looked around the area he is in but it seems normal until he looked at the alleyway path beside him.

"Did that sound come from there?"

He ran to the dark alleyway. As he ran, he felt like he is stepping on something wet. He looked down and stopped when he saw what it is.

"...Blood?"

He then turned to the front and saw an unconscious figure on the ground, the source of the pool of blood.

It was a girl with long blonde hair that is styled with pigtails. She wore eccentric clothing, which uses a checkered pattern. She has a very petite figure.

"What in the world!?"

He towards the girl and examined her wounds. She has numerous stab injuries on her back, legs and arms. Her head began to bleed continuously.

 _"Damn, we're too far away from the hospital...but..."_

Kankuro then carried the girl in his arms.

* * *

"...Huh?"

The girl who opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Her body is almost completely covered with bandages, including her head.

 _"...I still didn't die..."_

"You've woken up already?"

She turned beside her and saw a man wearing a white face mask. She then gets up from the bed.

"H-hey! You shouldn't move for now." He told her.

"Don't worry. It's not necessary for me to rest." The girl replied in a casual tone.

"What...?"

"I guess it will be rude of me to not thank you."

"Okay, I guess?" He replied in confusion. He couldn't understand about what the girl said that she is in no need to rest.

...

Kankuro sat on a chair in front of the bandaged girl, who sat on the bed instead despite his objections.

"So...can I ask what your name is?" He asks.

The girl suddenly gave him a serious expression, "Isn't it appropriate for a man to introduce himself first before the lady?"

"Say what?"

She just stared at him impassively.

"...Fine. My name's Mitosaka Kankuro. I'm a doctor."

"I see. So that's why I'm well treated."

"What about you?"

"I'm Ladylee Tangleroad. I'm older than I look."

"That doesn't sound like Japanese. Are you a foreigner?"

"Yes."

"Can I also ask how you ended up being gravely injured?" Kankuro asks again.

"I'm trying to kill myself." She quickly replied with an impassive face.

"WHAT!?"

"Skip the small details."

"..."

There was uneasy moment of silence, specifically for Kankuro. The silence broke when Ladylee notices something hanging from the closet. She gets up and opened it.

"Hey, what are you doing!?"

She took the object and examined it. It was a talisman with numerous symbols.

"What's this? This sort of resemble a magic charm."

She turned to Kankuro with a serious look, "...You're not from Academy City, aren't you?"

Kankuro flinched at that question and couldn't respond.

"It seems that I am correct. You're not a magician since the symbols that are written here resembles Japanese letters and the power that is emitting from this talisman is different."

"You're not just only a doctor, aren't you?"

Kankuro was shocked at her correct speculation and realizes that she is no ordinary person. He finally gave in and sighed.

"I'm an Exorcist."

"And may I ask what that is?"

Kankuro had explained Ladylee about the exorcists and Impurities. He even told her why he came to Academy City in the first place. She seemed to unhesitantly believe all of that.

"So, basically, your main purpose is too eliminate these Impurities, huh. Come to think of it, I've heard of recent abnormalities and disappearing citizens."

"So it's true." Kankuro said as he lowers his head.

"It actually occurred in random places and it is considered as an unknown phenomenon. Can I ask who are the two people that requested for you to come here?"

"Well, the first one is Heaven Canceller."

"Ah, I've heard about him. He's that doctor who can cure almost any illness." Ladylee chuckled, "I only saw him once and I have to admit, his face looks like a frog. Pfft."

Kankuro sweatdropped and proceeds to continue his explanation, "The second one is...Aleister Crowley."

"Him? The head of Academy City?"

"Yes. I don't know much about him, though."

 _"Even Aleister is involved in this..."_

Kankuro then glanced at Ladylee, who notices him.

"What?" She asks.

"I know that this pretty rude of me to ask this but...just how old are you?"

"...Well, since you're seemingly allied with the head of Academy City. I guess I'll tell you."

Kankuro then thought that she might be just as old as Zeze Miku, a fellow exorcist guardian with a very youthful appearance. But it is more than he expected.

"I'm over 1000+ years old." Ladylee answered.

"...Huh?"

"You heard me. I'm over 1000+ years old." She repeated.

"How is that even possible!?" Kankuro asks.

"I've eaten the Ambrosia fruit which turned me into an immortal. I've become weary of living after living for so long."

"That's why you attempted suicide!?"

"Since I'm immortal, my wounds will heal in a short time."

"Even though you're an immortal, you shouldn't do something so forceful! You may not die but you will still suffer pain!" Kankuro scolded her.

"Why do you care!? I've done this more than 10 times!" Ladylee shouted back.

Soon, the two began to argue.

* * *

"I guess I have to stay since I don't have any strength to move around so much." Ladylee said.

"That's right." Kankuro replied, "No suicide attempts, all right?"

Ladylee chuckled, "Heh. Doctor's orders."

"I'll be keeping any possible weapons in this house away from your reach."

Ladylee twitched until a certain question came to her mind, "Is this your house?"

"It's not. This is actually lended by Heaven Canceller. He's so considerate."

"Well, he does carry quite a bit of influence in this area." Ladylee told him. She then yawned and closed her eyes.

As Kankuro left the room, he suddenly remembers something.

"Ah, I forgot to tell Kengo that I've been dispatched here. Didn't I leave a note? Oh yeah, I did. He's probably gonna charge me once I come back."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Mitosaka Clinic...

Ujii Kengo is holding Kankuro's note which says: "Hey, Kengo. I've been dispatch in another place so watch over the clinic for me. I probably won't be back in a while."

"This is gonna cost him more than he expects!" Kengo shouted.

* * *

 **This is just a made up fanfic. Ladylee is one of my favorite characters so I gave her the role of a main character instead of being a villain.**

 **Like I said before, I'm still learning how to write a story.**


	3. The Head of the City of Science

**As the chapter title says, the head will appear in this chapter. I'll just say that the head is less cruel and manipulating in this story.**

* * *

=Heaven Canceller's Hospital=

Inside of the hospital that is located in School District 7 of Academy City, a certain doctor who wears a white face mask is walking through the hallway and stops in front of a patient's room as he checks his clipboard.

"...Kamijou Touma, is it?"

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Mitosaka Kankuro is completing some paperwork until he turns towards Heaven Canceller, who is examining something using a microscope._

 _"Sir, this patient, Kamijou Touma...you said that he doesn't have amnesia?"_

 _"Yes. It's more like he lost his memories instead of forgetting them." Heaven Canceller replied, "His brain cells were physically destroyed. I doubt he'll remember anything that happened to him."_

 _"(Physically?)" Kankuro thought._

 _"Did they open up his noggin and use a stun gun on him?" The frog-faced doctor speculated._

* * *

"...I wonder how that happened." Kankuro muttered.

As he reached out for the metal bar, the door suddenly opens and a silver-haired sister walks out of the room, slid the door shut and angrily walks away, muttering.

"A sister?"

Kankuro opens the door and walked inside the room, only to see something that cringed him.

What he saw was a spiky black-haired boy whose upper body had slipped from the bed and he cried while holding the top of his head with both hands.

"Um, Kamijou-san. Are you okay?" Kankuro asks, knowing that he's obviously not.

"Such misfortune..." He muttered to himself with such realism that it was frightening.

After a minute of painful silence, the boy named Kamijou Touma turned his attention to Mitosaka Kankuro.

"Okay, so...you've been given permission to leave early if that's what you want. Since your injuries were treated already before you came here." Kankuro informed him.

"Actually, I've been planning to leave soon because I don't want to keep piling up more hospital bills." Touma sighed.

"I see. Then I'll take my leave. I only came to tell you this."

"Thanks, doc." Touma said as he reached out his right hand for a hand shake.

The doctor did the same for his left. Suddenly, Kankuro then immediately pulled his hand away the moment they gripped their hands together. However, the boy did not notice this and waved his hand.

"See ya later, doctor."

"O-oh, yes..."

Kankuro walked out of the room and closed the door. He stood in front of it for a minute.

 _"What was that...?"_

He looked at his left hand with unease.

 _"My spell power stopped flowing for a moment...just who is he?"_

He then noticed Heaven Canceller walking towards him.

"So, how is the patient?" The doctor asks.

"He's fine. Although, he has gained some minor injuries that might need treating." Kankuro nervously laughed.

"Ah, before I forget. Someone wants to see you."

"Huh?"

* * *

=District 7=

"This building really has no windows..." Kankuro commented, referring to the building with, of course, no windows, corridors, stairs, air ducts and no sign of a visible entryway right in front of him. Instead of wearing his all black military uniform (which he wears during exorcisms), he wore a high collared long black leather coat with few red linings with a black turtle neck undershirt which greatly resembles his standard outfit. However, the sleeves are not oversized. He also wore all black gloves, jeans, boots. The only feature that retained is his black cap with a symbol at the front.

...

"How do I get in?"

He just stood there, staring at the Windowless Building.

"Are you Mitosaka Kankuro?"

He saw a young woman approaching him. She is a girl with long dark red hair tied into two low ponytails. She wears a dark blue coat over her shoulders, wearing a pleated skirt. She also wears bandages to cover her breasts which acts like a crop top.

"Y-Yes..." He answered her question.

"I see. My name's Musujime Awaki. I'm the guide." The girl introduced herself.

"Guide?"

"The building can only be entered through teleportation. It's part of my job to take visitors inside."

"I see. An esper." Kankuro said. He then thought, _"Here I am wondering how people go inside..."_

"Now, shall we?" Musujime asks.

Kankuro responded with a nod.

Musujime then grabbed his arm and the two disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Narukami City...

"What a coincidence to see you here, Tenma." Ujii Kengo greeted the strongest of the Twelve Guardians.

"Oh. Hey, Money Grubber." Unomiya Tenma then turned to the store clerk and slammed a huge amount of money at the counter, "I want all of your Mitarashi Dango!"

"S-Sir...buying that many is a bit-" However, his sentence was cut off by the sweet tooth.

"Keep the change!"

"You paid too much for that." Money Grubber told him, _"Did he already ate the six months' worth of dango I gave him?"_

The two of them sat at a nearby bench and Tenma shared some of his dango to Kengo. Suddenly, they saw the fellow guardian, Inanaki Arata, approaching them while reading a volume of Magical Girl Bonbonbina or something like that.

"Oh, Arata-san. It's been a while." Kengo greeted the blue-haired man.

"Same here, Ujii-shi." Arata replied.

 **Note: Otaku (Anime/Manga Lover) often call each other by their last names and the suffix 'shi' (Mr./Ms.).**

"Hey. Haven't seen the Medical Chief (Mitosaka Kankuro) lately." Tenma told Kengo as he munches his dango.

"That quack said that he's been dispatched at some place. He didn't say where, though." Kengo replied.

"Did Mitosaka-shi informed you personally?" Arata asks.

"Nope. He left a note." Kengo answered and he starts calculating the fees.

 _"I wonder where he is right now..."_ The otaku wondered.

* * *

Mitosaka Kankuro is now inside a quadrangular room of the Windowless Building. It has several tubes and pipes cover the walls and ceilings. The most notable feature of the room is the single glass cylinder with red liquid right in front of him, which houses the strange figure who is floating inside upside down and staring at Kankuro. The person looks like a tall effeminate-looking man with long white hair. he wears a green hospital gown and is barefooted. The exorcist first described the figure in his mind after seeing him for the first time as someone who "looks like an adult, yet also a child; like a man, yet also a woman; like a saint, yet also a criminal".

...

...

...

 _"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE TENSE ATMOSPHERE!"_ Kankuro mentally shouted.

 _"This is even more tense than talking with the serious Arima-sama!"_

After a minute of silence, the figure spoke up.

"My name is Aleister Crowley. I am the leader, and General Superintendent of Academy City."

Kankuro was a bit startled but kept his composure, "Oh, I'm Mitosaka Kankuro. One of the exorcists' Twelve Guardians."

The white-haired man smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet other exorcists besides Arima-san. He is the only exorcist I came in contact with."

"I see. I heard that you are one of the people that informed Arima-sama about the Impurity sightings." Kankuro said.

"That's right. You are free to go now."

"Eh?"

Aleister chuckled, "I just wanted to meet the Seiryū of the Twelve Guardians personally. I hope that wasn't much of a bother."

"No! Not at all."

"I don't see or get much visitors here since I cannot even leave my spot without the life-support system."

 _"Life-support system?"_ Kankuro then realized something he didn't notice after coming here, _"Come to think of it, that red liquid is red alkaline recovery fluid..."_

Kankuro then bowed, "I'll take my leave, then."

"A moment before you go." Aleister halted him.

"Huh?"

Aleister then had a serious expression.

"Most people in this city do not believe in anything that is beyond the reach of science. Remember that."

"Yes, sir."

"Also, beware of this city's dark side." Aleister warned him.

 _"Dark Side?"_

Musujime then appeared behind Kankuro.

"Ready to go?"

The exorcist nodded as the teleporter grabbed his arm. The next thing he knew, they were already outside the Windowless Building.

"Your ability is 'Teleportation', huh?" Kankuro said.

"Specifically, my ability is "Move Point". A stronger version of Teleportation." Musujime told him.

Suddenly, Musujime started wobbling and fell, with Kankuro managing to catch her.

"Are you all right?!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm still not used to teleporting myself..." Musujime then covered her mouth, looking like she's about to vomit.

"H-hey!"

"Ugh..."

Musujime fainted in his arms.

"Sheesh. What happened to her?"

* * *

"Sir, is she okay?" Kankuro asks after the frog-faced doctor went outside the patient's room.

"Don't worry. She just fainted, that's all."

"That's it? Earlier she looks like she's about to vomit."

"I've checked her student records a while ago and I found out that she was a student from an all girls school. Apparently, something terrible happened while using her ability when she was younger. She developed a trauma and it prevented her from reaching Level 5, which she had the potential to achieve." Heaven Canceller explained.

Kankuro remembered about Level 5. They are people who are considered the most powerful espers. Out of all Academy City's citizens and students, only 7 of them have reached it.

"So that's why she was so reluctant to teleport herself."

"She's fine. Once she wakes up, she's all ready to go."

"I see."

"Why don't you rest for today? It must be quite tiring going back here at the end of the day."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

"*Yawn*"

Kankuro just went back to the house, looking a bit tired. He hanged his cap on the wall hat rack.

"...I'll just wash my hands."

He proceeded upstairs and walked in front of the bathroom. He didn't notice that there were splashing sounds inside as he reached out for the doorknob and opened the door.

"Scrub the top."

"Yes, Milady."

"...Huh?"

...

What he saw was the immortal girl he took care of and a woman with long hair that is the same color as the girl. The two did not notice him until after a minute. The woman was washing the girl's back as the latter washed her arms and they froze when he came in. Unlike the girl, who is shocked and embarrassed, the woman remained expressionless and just stared at the intruder. In the first place, they are both completely nude.

Before he knew it, a bucket of water is thrown at his head.

He was knocked out.

* * *

"Ow..."

Kankuro held an ice pack and placed it on his head as he sat on the couch in the living room, with Ladylee and the stranger all dressed up. Ladylee wore the same Gothic clothing (in the previous chapter) and the woman is wearing a business-like gothic clothing and her hair is styled in a bun with long side locks.

"It's your fault for suddenly barging in like that!" Ladylee scolded him.

"Well, why didn't you lock the door? Anyway, who is that?"

Ladylee looked at who he was referring to, "Her? She's one of my two automatons."

"Wait, two?"

Suddenly, the front door opened and a man wearing a business suit in with gray hair and eyes.

"I just sent him to do one of my errands. They're my two assistants. I may not look like it but during these 1000 years, I've acquired wealth that is enough for me to buy a crippled company that nearly became bankrupt." She then continues to explain about how she went to Paris with Kankuro no longer having an interest to listen.

He then cut her off, "Your wounds seemed to have healed already."

"Yes. So?"

"So, what are you still doing here?" He asks.

Ladylee's face suddenly became slightly red and starts playing with her fingers, "Well, I recently just took a long break from work and I sort of got lonely..."

"...Are you saying you want to stay here because you don't have any friends to talk to?"

Ladylee didn't respond, which causes him to know that he is right.

"...Fine. It'll actually be nice to have some company around the house." Kankuro said in a lazy way.

"Well, you have my thanks, Mitosaka-kun."

"By the way, what are their names?" Kankuro asks, referring to the two automatons.

Ladylee couldn't respond or more likely, she can't find any words to answer his question.

"...You didn't give them any, didn't you?"

The exorcist sighed as Ladylee nervously laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Under the cover of darkness in an unknown District, a female brown cloaked figure is seen running by the security cameras.

As if she was running for her life.

* * *

 **Toaru Majutsu no Seiryū-tan**

 **Chibi Kankuro and Chibi Ladylee are just in the living room. Both of them are reading a book, Ladylee is reading a Japanese encyclopedia while Kankuro is reading the light novel version of Toaru Majutsu no Index: Miracle of Endymion.**

 **"Hey, Ladylee."**

 **"What is it?"**

 **"It seems that you're the main antagonist in this novel's story." Kankuro told her while still reading the book.**

 **"Yes, that's right."**

 **"Then how come you're here?" He asks.**

 **"The reason I'm here is, of course, because I'm one of the author of this story's favorite characters!"**

 **"If you're here during this time then wouldn't that mean that Toaru Majutsu no Index: Miracle of Endymion will never happen in this story?"**

 **"Yes, that's..." Suddenly, her voice then had a disappointed tone, "...correct."**

 **She closed her book and starts sulking on the corner of the room.**

 **"...Now I can never come up with another way to die..."**

 **Kankuro sweatdropped as the two Chibi automatons came in and starts comforting Ladylee.**

* * *

 **I'm going to add some original characters. They are connected to some characters from the main Toaru story and its side stories.**

 **I know this chapter's kinda lame.**


End file.
